Surprises in the Greenwood: Greenwood Prince 2
by NiRi's Narrations
Summary: Post RotK. Returning home after the Fellowship splits, Legolas and Gimli are treated to many surprises in Eryn Lasgalen, and Gimli finds there is much he does not know about his friend. Complete!
1. This Strange Elf

**A/N - This story should probably be considered AU…and not taken too seriously. :p**

**Surprises in the Greenwood**

_**By Nieriel Raina**_

**Chapter One**

_**This Strange Elf**_

They walked side by side, a contrast in differences Legolas thought. He tall, slender and agile, while his companion was short, stocky but also powerfully built. Two warriors as different as they could be in appearance, and yet as brothers in heart from their journeys over the past years.

As they journeyed through the forest that had once been known as Mirkwood, but newly christened Eryn Lasgalen, they traveled on foot in comfortable silence, Arod having been set free weeks ago in Rohan. Finally, the stillness was broken when Gimli turned to Legolas and spoke his thoughts.

"I just thought of something, elf." Gimli's voice was low and gruff and rumbled through his chest.

Legolas, unable to resist the taunt answered, "Thinking is good. You should do it more frequently." His light laughter danced musically on the breeze as he darted out of reach of Gimli's swat. "All right," he ceded after a moment of enduring the dwarf's glare. "What have you just thought of?"

"That we know little of each other, apart from our roles in the quest and the war." Gimli paused to run a hand over his forked and braided beard. "We have shared adventures, been to the Black Gates and back, spent almost all our waking hours together since we met, yet we know almost nothing of each others lives before Rivendell." The dwarf paused, his fingers dropping down to rest on the axe sheathed on his belt. "We have rarely spoken of our homes and families, for obvious reasons. I think now that we are headed that way, we _**should**_ speak of them. You've spoken little of your father's halls and your life there, and even less of your family. I don't even know how much family you have got, other than that father of yours!"

Legolas smiled at his friend's ramblings. The rumbling voice so out of place amid the trees now free of the Shadow that had haunted the forest for so long as they walked leisurely through the realm of the Elvenking, headed towards Thranduil's halls. They had split with the Fellowship soon after touring the Glittering Caves, and then, in keeping with their oaths to each other, the two of them had explored Fangorn Forest. Legolas had few words to describe either place. Now, they were headed home.

Gimli had agreed to spend some time with Legolas in the Greenwood, before heading towards Erebor – the Lonely Mountain. Legolas had promised to would also visit the dwarf's home in the near future, as well. His thoughts were disturbed when Gimli grunted.

"Well?" The dwarf rumbled.

"Well what, Gimli?" Legolas cast an innocent look down at the dwarf, knowing quite well what Gimli wanted to know.

"Blast it all, elf! Tell me about your home and your family!" The dwarf was starting to get irate, judging by the way his beards bristled. Gimli seemed to desire a serious discussion rather than word games. Legolas, on the other hand, was not in the mood for such a conversation. He had other plans.

Gimli wanted to wring the elf's neck. He was trying to learn of his friend's family so he did not walk into an unknown situation. He hated being off balance by such things, but Legolas kept skirting the subject!

"Honestly, Gimli, I don't believe speaking of them could do them justice. I truly believe, elvellon, it would be easier to show you."

Show him? Gimli frowned as the elf stopped walking and scanned the trees overhead.

Then Legolas smiled. "SHOW YOURSELF," he called.

Looking sheepish, an elf landed softly next to them. Gimli jumped at the unexpected arrival, gripping his ax tighter. He narrowed his eyes and took in this new elf that had appeared from nowhere.

The newcomer was tall and lithe, about the same height and build as Legolas. Dressed in familiar green and brown, with a bow and a quiver upon his back and a knife in his belt, the stranger also had golden hair, though his eyes were a deep blue, rather than the bright grey of Legolas's.

Legolas and the strange elf looked at each other with smiles on their faces. There was no doubt in the dwarf's mind that this was one of his friend's kin, probably his brother, if Legolas _**had**_a brother. Could be a cousin, Gimli supposed.

Gimli could not have been more surprised when the stranger threw himself into Legolas's arms.

"_Adar_!" The stranger cried out, gripping his friend tightly.

Gimli stood there in shock. He knew that word and what it meant. Didn't he? Was it possible? Maybe he was confusing the words.

Legolas held the other tightly while tears streamed down his cheeks. "_Ion nín_," Legolas spoke softly, his eyes full of love. Gimli had not been mistaken then. He knew those words as well. He blinked when Legolas switched to the common tongue. "How I have missed you."

Facing the dwarf over his son's shoulder, Legolas took in the look on Gimli's face. That look was worth pounds of gold. The dwarf was standing there in a state of shock, mouth wide open, spluttering and turning an interesting shade of red. Unable to help himself, Legolas started to laugh.

Releasing Tirn, he stared at the dwarf shaking his head. "You really should shut your mouth, my friend, unless of course you are _**trying**_to catch flies?" Gimli's mouth snapped shut and he glared at the elves before him.

Tirn shook his head and said, "Really, Adar, of all the things you could have brought back from the quest, you brought back a dwarf?"

Legolas grinned, "I did not find anything more interesting or amusing in my travels." His voice turned formal. "May I present Gimli, Glóin's son of the Lonely Mountain, one of the Nine Walkers, and my dearest friend from my travels."

Still taken off guard by the shock of Legolas having a son, Gimli just stared when Legolas turned to him and introduced him.

"Elvellon, this is my son, Tirn, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen." The younger prince bowed his head in acknowledgment of his father's introduction.

Gimli found his manners and bowed low saying, "Gimli, Glóin's son, at your service." Turning back to Legolas and glaring, he growled, "I'm going to have to kill you now!"

Immediately, twelve elves dropped from the trees surrounding them, bows drawn, arrows notched, all pointed at the dwarf. Gimli cursed once again, tightening his grip on his ax, so taken off guard as he was finding himself surrounded by drawn arrows. How had he ended up in this situation? Again?

Legolas simply laughed and waved the party down, though Gimli kept his fist tight on the axe. "I wondered where your escort was," he cast a knowing look at his son. "You do tend to lose them from time to time."

A too familiar mischievous grin spread Tirn's face as he replied. "And I thought I had lost them this time! It would seem they have found me again."

More introductions were made, and Gimli tried to keep all the elves straight in his mind, but they all looked so darned alike! As they proceeded onward towards the Elvenking's halls, now accompanied by the guards and Legolas's son. Gimli did not think anything would ever surprise him again.

He was wrong.

**To Be Continued…**

-o-

**Name Pronunciation Guide**

**Tirn **(Teern) 'watcher'

_Adar - father_

_Ion nín - my son_

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. More Surprises

**Chapter Two**

_**More Surprises**_

Gimli spoke little through the rest of the journey to the Elvenking's halls. He did answer direct questions, but for the most part, he listened as the thirteen elves chatted about all that had transpired in Legolas's absence. One of the elves from Tirn's guard had been sent ahead, running quickly through the trees, to let the king, and his family, know that Legolas returned.

Feeling more than a little miffed that the elf had withheld such information as the fact Legolas had a son, Gimli almost tripped over his feet as another realization hit him. If the elf had a son, he also had a _**wife**_! He shook his head. Miffed was no longer the appropriate word.

Legolas, seeming to sense Gimli's anger, held him back for a moment, waving the others forward. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, Gimli, but I really wanted to see your reaction." The elf grinned at his friend, a mischievous light in his eyes. For all the elf appeared young and playful, Legolas had a family. A _**grown**_family!

But…Gimli could not stay angry. He had to admit, in a similar situation, he would have done the same. In all fairness, Gimli hadn't been completely forthcoming himself. Smiling up at his friend, Gimli smacked him good-naturedly on the arm.

"Well, lad, you sure took me by surprise, that's all. Never would have thought it of you. You're too flighty to be a father!" Gimli wasn't surprised when Legolas laughed instead of taking offense.

The halls soon came into sight, but before they arrived, Gimli wished to know more of Legolas's family. Yet, he hesitated in asking. The last age had turned Greenwood the Great into Mirkwood. Legolas had seen many dark years. And many elves had given their lives in the fight against the enemy. Gimli hoped Legolas had been spared losing a spouse.

"Yes, I have a wife," Legolas blurted out. The elf had an uncanny way of knowing what Gimli was thinking. "Her name is Cellinn. And have no fear; she will like you greatly." Legolas smiled at his friend and his eyes sparkled, as if seeing his wife as he introduced them.

Gimli just shook his head. Legolas would never cease to amaze him. There were so many different sides to this complex creature, he wondered if he would ever truly know him. How could a simple dwarf really come to know one who had lived so long?

Another thought had Gimli looking again at Legolas with suspicion. "Just how many children do you have, Legolas?" Gimli would not be caught off guard again.

Legolas grinned. It appeared the elf would find much enjoyment over the next few days. Gimli feared he had many more surprises to discover.

"We have only three, my friend. Tirn is the youngest," Legolas glanced at his son with a look Gimli considered exasperated love, "and the most often in trouble!"

Tirn threw a disgruntled look at his father, much to Gimli's amusement. Legolas just smiled and winked at Gimli, leaving Gimli to wonder how troublesome the young elf could be.

"Our other son," Legolas continued, "Glassion, is the eldest. Their sister, Lindaeriel, is between them in age and frequently as the mediator as well."

"Truly, Ada," Tirn added, having fallen back to walk beside Legolas. "She is often the glue that binds us together. If not for Lind, I do believe Glass and I would have stopped speaking to each other hundreds of years ago."

Legolas nodded his son's words. "It is true, Gimli, my sons are as different in personality as they are similar in appearance. I cannot recall the number of times I had to separate the two of them when they were younger. Cellinn and I often called them 'Trouble' and 'Tiresome'. Lind always came to their rescue however, managing to accomplish what their mother and I could not, getting them to apologize to each other."

Gimli laughed. Hearing Legolas speak of his children reminded him of his own family. "Sounds much like my brothers and me; we were always at each other's throats. But let someone attack one of us and they were in big trouble, as they then had to deal with all of us!"

Legolas's eyes widened as they snapped to meet Gimli's gaze. "You have brothers?"

Gimli nodded, enjoying having some surprises of his own.

"Brothers? As in more than one?"

"Yes."

"That is a frightening thought."

To Gimli's surprise, the elf was serious, not teasing. He harrumphed and would have commented, but they came to a line of beech trees leading down to a bridge over rushing water. And beyond that stood the gates to the Elvenking's halls. Gimli had heard the description from Bilbo Baggins many times.

The gate opened at a word from Legolas, revealing a tunnel leading into the hill beyond. They passed through, the gate closing behind them with a thud. It sounded so final, Gimli thought, grateful he was here as a guest, not as a prisoner as his father had been so many years ago.

As they walked the halls, Gimli taking in the carvings in the stone, noting they approached a short stair leading up to a pair of magnificent double doors. Oak, Gimli thought, and carved to depict many woodland scenes. He was so taken by the workmanship at first that he missed seeing the lady near the top until she raced down the steps. Gimli blinked. The elf-woman was stunning with straight, dark hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders, and her bright grey eyes shone with joy.

Legolas pushed through the guards and ran to the lady, embracing her tightly for a moment before swinging her around in a circle. They both laughed the sound bright and merry.

Gimli found himself once again at a loss for words. Legolas had said he had a wife, but this lady was alluring. Not to be compared with the Lady Galadriel, he quickly thought, but more than pretty. Gimli watched his friend trace a finger down the lady's face and gaze lovingly into her eyes. It appeared as if they spoke with no words.

The sight was so moving, so joyous and beautiful, that when the door behind them opened and another lady appeared at the top of the stairs, Gimli felt his eyes threaten to pop out of his head.

Where the first had been stunning, this woman was simply beautiful. Her mahogany hair fell past her waist in flowing waves. Her eyes… Gimli swallowed hard. Her eyes were as two sapphires spilling a stream of tears down her cheeks. She stood with a trembling smile just watching Legolas and the other lady. Legolas's mother perhaps?

But as Gimli watched, Legolas froze. The smile fell from the elf's face and his eyes widened, though his back was to the stairs and lady standing at the top. Then Legolas pulled back from the grey-eyed beauty he held, releasing her as he spun around on his heel. His eyes skimmed the elf-woman's form in a loving caress, then his gaze sought hers. Then to Gimli's surprise, tears filled his friend's eyes.

Legolas breathed a word so softly that Gimli could not make out what the elf had said. He watched in stunned awe as the two elves moved as one into each others arms, meeting on the stairs. Legolas held her to him in a way he had not held the first. His hand buried in her long hair, as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

Gimli glanced to the elves around him, seeking explanation as to what he was seeing. Their smiling faces were all locked on the embracing couple, however. And when Gimli looked back at his friend, Legolas had pulled back and was lifting the lady's chin with his fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed as Legolas bent his head and claimed her lips in a tender kiss that heated with the same speed as Gimli's cheeks.

Blushing profusely, Gimli learned something else surprising about his friend. Legolas was very much in love with his beautiful wife, for whom else could this be? And the elf seemed to be a very passionate lover, Gimli assumed, from the show of heated affection.

Embarrassed, for dwarves never showed such affection freely for all to see, Gimli turned his eyes back to the other lady, pondering who she was to Legolas. His daughter, perhaps? On second look, Gimli noticed she had Legolas's bright grey eyes.

She had moved next to Tirn, and Legolas's son had an arm around her, and Gimli now could see a strong resemblance. Definitely Legolas's daughter, then. Gimli stepped over to stand beside them, casting another look at Legolas and his, well, it had to be his wife.

Just like his father, Tirn answered Gimli's question before he could utter it. "Yes, Master Dwarf, she is my mother, Princess Cellinn." Tirn confirmed. "And may I present Lady Lainel, my daughter." He gestured to the dark-haired woman Legolas had first greeted.

Gimli would always remember later in life how thankful he was that he managed to show no surprise at that introduction. Never mind that it was only because he was so shocked, his body had refused to move.

-o-

**Name Pronunciation ****Guide**

**Tirn **(Teern) 'watcher'

**Cellinn **(KEH-leen) 'running song'

**Glassion **(GLAHSS-ee-ohn) 'son of joy'

**Lindaeriel **(leen-DYER-ee-ehl) 'daughter of great song'

**Lainel **(LYE-nehl) 'free star'

**Author's Note: **With elves being for the most part immortal, I imagine families and especially ruling families had to have some differentiation when it came to their titles (or a good portion of the population could have the title prince or princess!). In an effort to keep it simple, in this series, the first two generations of the Elvenking's family will hold official titles. Once the third generation comes along, they bear honorary titles of lord or lady.

For instance, Legolas and his sons are princes of the realm. Legolas's granddaughter holds the honorary title _lady. _If Legolas's son, Tirn, were to be killed, then she would inherit the title _princess. _

Make sense? Elven genealogy is very interesting.


	3. Shall I Make The Introductions?

**Chapter Three**

_**Shall I Make The Introductions?**_

Tirn's daughter?

It took Gimli a couple of moments to respond to the introduction. He mentally shook himself and bowed to the lady, surprised to find he had moved. The lady he had seen in his friend's arms only minutes ago, the lady he had first assumed was Legolas's wife was actually his _**granddaughter**__?_ Mentally, Gimli cursed his friend while outwardly he spoke politely.

"Gimli, Glóin's son, at you service, lady."

Looking up into her bright grey eyes, so like those of her – Gimli swallowed – _**grandfather**__, _he smiled before turning to send a glare at his friend, who had finally broken the rather lengthy kiss with his wife. Legolas had eyes only for Cellinn, however, and completely missed Gimli's introduction to his Lainel. At least this was one surprise Legolas would not be able to tease him about!

When Legolas bent to kiss his wife again, Gimli rolled his eyes and turned back to Tirn and Lainel.

"Lainel has always been Ada's favorite grandchild," Tirn was saying. "Well, perhaps, favorite is not the right word, for Ada loves all his children and their children equally. But Lainel has always held a special place in his heart and they have always been very close." Tirn spoke with much love and pride in his voice, and Gimli noticed Lainel both blushed and beamed at the words.

"My dear little Lainel, when she was only fourteen years, fell into the enchanted river and almost drowned. Ada saved her and sat with her for two nights and days as she recovered. He was also the one to give her the lecture she rightly deserved about staying away from the river." Lainel bit her lip and dipped her head and Gimli wondered how old the lady was. Young enough to still feel some chagrin over her foolishness, it appeared.

Tirn continued. "From that moment on, Lainel was all but inseparable from her Daeradar when he was home. They shared some…" Tirn paused and cocked his head. "Interesting adventures." When prodded for what kind, Tirn would not say, and Lainel only cast him a mischievous grin too reminiscent of her grandfather's.

Gimli's mind chewed over Tirn's words, focusing on the phrases 'favorite grandchild' and 'all his children and their children'. His friend was married! His friend was a father with three grown children! His friend was a grand...no he couldn't think it! It was too overwhelming.

Lifting a hand to his forehead, Gimli rubbed his temple. He felt a slight ache coming on. Did he even want to know if Lady Lainel had children? Was Legolas also a _**great**_ grandfather? He decided he didn't wish to know.

A tap on his shoulder brought him around to find Legolas standing with his wife. So the princeling had stopped his mooning and finally come to make the introductions? It was about time!

Gimli glanced at Cellinn. She had a beautiful smile on her face, but she looked almost as amused as her husband. There was too much flightiness in this family, Gimli thought, glancing around from one shining set of eyes to another.

"Gimli, " Legolas began, then paused, his amusement turning to concern. "Are you alright, elvellon? You do not look like you are feeling well."

"I am fine, elf, just fine!" Gimli boomed, not wishing Legolas to know just how off balance he felt at the moment. "Now, are you going to introduce the lady, or do I need to present myself?"

Legolas's smile returned. "May I present my wife, Cellinn." The lady curtsied, quite properly, Gimli noted. "Cellinn, this is Gimli, Glóin's son, my good friend from my journeys."

Legolas watched Gimli bow, and frowned when his friend turned on the same charm he had used in Lothlórien. "At your service, my lady! I am honored to meet one as graceful and beautiful as you are. I do wonder how Legolas ever caught your eye." Gimli smiled, and Cellinn laughed. And Legolas got a bit annoyed.

"Ah, and now I see how you charmed Lady Galadriel with your fair words, Master Gimli." Cellinn's eyes sparkled as she cast a loving smile at Legolas, who could not resist smiling back. "I assure you, Legolas did not have to work hard to catch my eye. We were great friends as children and simply grew to love one another as we grew older. And as always, he seems to have made a wonderful choice in a friend." Her eyes drifted back to Legolas, and he took great satisfaction in the fact she could no more refrain from looking than he could.

Letting his eyes wander over her in another quick caress, he inquired as to where their other two children were. He wanted Gimli to meet them first to avoid too much confusion.

"Glassion is out on patrol," Cellinn explained, her eyes taking on a hard flint that he recognized as her being both worried and irritated, "helping to drive away the remaining creatures of darkness from the woods. I do not know when he is expected back. You could inquire of the king." She looped her arm through Legolas's and began to draw him towards the stairs. Legolas would like nothing more than to go with her, but he had to see to Gimli's comfort first. As much as he'd missed her, he and Cellinn would have their time this evening. He drew her to a halt as she said, "Lindaeriel went with Mithlas to the waterfalls. She should be back before long. They will both be so excited you are home."

Legolas sighed. "I wanted to make the introductions first, but I suppose they shall have to wait." He glanced back, seeing Tirn and Lainel and then realizing he'd not introduced his granddaughter! "Did you meet Lainel, Gimli? She is one of a kind, that one. Steal your heart in an instant." He grinned at his granddaughter who glided over to hug him again.

"We were introduced, Daeradar," Lainel took his hand, lacing their fingers as she always did and swinging their arms as if she were still a small elfling. "But Adar did not let me get a word in!" She glared at her father, before turning back to Legolas. "Perhaps, since the others are not here, Master Gimli would like to meet Amluchen?" Lainel blinked and smiled, pulling off the perfectly innocent look that Legolas adored.

But Lainel was as innocent as she was ugly. In other words, she was downright devious, and he loved her for it. This mischievous child was his partner in crime, and their pranks were legendary. Legolas loved his granddaughter's idea, as he would also love to see Amluchen again, as well. He had feared for him while on his journeys. Yes, he would very much like to introduce Gimli to Amluchen! He had to work to keep his expression blank.

Gimli watched them talk, wondering who Amluchen was. It was an interesting name. He also wondered why the King had not come forth to greet his son, but he trusted Legolas's judgment in such matters. Gimli supposed he would meet the king in good time and considering his Glóin's experience with Thranduil, Gimli decided there was no rush.

"So, my friend, would you care to meet one who is also very close to me?" Legolas asked with a smile. "Amluchen is almost a member of the family, though Cellinn would disagree. She has never cared for him, though Lainel and I hold him quite dear." Legolas looked at his wife as she shook her head at him with what Gimli thought was exasperation.

"Go on with you then," Cellinn laughed lightly and pushed Legolas away. "Go see Amluchen, and when you return, the king will be ready to greet you. It will be about time for the evening meal as well."

Legolas drew her back for another kiss, and then led Gimli and Lainel back outside, moving away from the halls into the surrounding trees. Gimli wondered how many lived outside the king's halls, and why Legolas was so eager for him to meet this Amluchen. And why Lainel tagged along with an eager expression. Amluchen – didn't that name mean something about a dragon? – must be like an adopted uncle or something to Legolas's family, though the elf had not mentioned such a friend before. But then, the elf had also not mentioned he had a wife, children or grandchildren before either!

Then he noticed that only Lainel had joined them. Tirn had shaken his head adamantly when asked to come, and now Gimli wondered why if Legolas and Lainel loved this person so much.

Legolas answered as if he could read Gimli's thoughts. "Tirn is not very fond of Amluchen either, Gimli. Not many are. I do hope you will like him though. Please make an effort, as he is very special." The elf looked pleadingly at him, and Gimli nodded.

It shouldn't surprise him that Legolas would befriend odd and disliked people. Why, the elf had befriended he, Gimli the dwarf! As well as Hobbits, Men, Ents and many horses in Rohan. Legolas just had a way with people.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before coming to a small clear area between the trees. It was not large enough to call a clearing, only about ten or twelve feet in diameter. Legolas kept walking, and Gimli noticed the trees around him had strange strings hanging from them. Before the dwarf could ponder that and take a better look around, something hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Gimli cursed as he fell, landing on his face amidst the leaf litter. Something pinned him to the ground. It lifted up enough for Gimli to roll over before he saw the black thing push him down again. He looked up, and his breath whooshed out, his eyes widened, and his heart stopped.

Standing over him was one of Mirkwood's infamous giant black spiders! His heart resumed pounding at about ten times its normal pace. Gimli called out for Legolas as he tried to reach his axe, but could not free it from its sheath from this position. How had his friend missed this creature attacking him? Never had Gimli felt such fear, not even while facing the Black Gates! He did not like the things when they were tiny! And this spider was almost as big as the horses of Rohan!

Out of the corner of his eye, Gimli caught a slight movement. He turned his head just enough to see what it was, without turning away completely from the creature that had him pinned down.

Standing not far away was Legolas. He was just standing there, doing nothing, eyes wide as he watched the spider holding Gimli.

"Do something, Legolas!" Gimli cried out, fearful of what would happen next. Had Legolas been bitten? Where was Lainel? Why wasn't _**someone**_ doing _**something**_?

A slow smile spread Legolas's face. "Very well, shall I make the introductions then?"

Gimli felt his blood freeze. Introductions?

"This is Gimli, my friend," the elf spoke soothingly. "Gimli meet Amluchen...my spider."

That was the last thing Gimli heard before everything went black.

-o-

A/N – Muses are like spiders, they must be fed. Reviews are all they eat!


	4. Wideeyed for the Umpteenth Time

**Chapter Four**

_**Wide-eyed For The Umpteenth Time**_

The world began to come back into focus. Gimli noticed two figures kneeling next to him. He blinked his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly, it all came back! The dwarf shot up into a sitting position, looking frantically around for the monster that had tried to kill him!

Legolas put a hand on his arm, stilling him. "I'm so sorry Gimli; he does not usually do that. I guess because you are not an elf, he saw you as a threat." There was no smile on the elf's face. He was genuinely concerned.

"What happened?" Gimli asked, "Did it sting me?" Gimli mentally ran over every inch of his body, searching for any sign of pain.

A rather strange light entered Legolas's eyes, and the elf sneaked a quick glance at his granddaughter kneeling on Gimli's other side. "No, my friend. You simply…fainted."

Gimli blinked and sat there for a moment. He had what? "Legolas, dwarves do not faint!" He glared at the elf.

"Well, I guess you could have hit your head when Amluchen knocked you down, but you've always sworn dwarves have thick skulls and are not easily injured." Gimli glared as the elf's lips twitched in obvious amusement. "I've seen you take many harder hits, Gimli. You simply fainted."

Gimli spluttered in indignation, heat burning his cheeks as Legolas and Lainel helped him to stand. Lainel leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Fear not, Master dwarf, we will tell no one of this incident." She looked to her coconspirator.

"Promise what you will, child, but I make no such promise!" The elf grinned at Gimli. "I, for one, think Aragorn would love to hear this story!"

Gimli wondered what the penalty was for killing a prince of the Greenwood. Aragorn? Hear of this? "Legolas if you utter one wor..."

"Gimli, I promise he will be much amused. You should be proud! You only fainted. Aragorn lost control of his..um...well, let's just say he was most uncomfortable walking back to the halls in wet clothing, hm?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, then broke into bright laughter.

Gimli could not help it, that mental image was too much. He began to laugh with the elf. It would be worth admitting he had fainted to see Aragorn's face when the king found out Gimli knew about the man's inability to control his bodily functions.

Lainel smiled that familiar mischievous smile. "Come you two, dinner will be served and the king will expect us to be there."

They turned and walked back to the halls. Gimli saw no sign of the spider that had caused so much trouble, for which he felt very thankful.

When they reached the halls, Legolas led the way towards the family's private dining hall. As they walked, he explained to Gimli the workings of the royal family. Those included at the king's table were his immediate children and grandchildren and their spouses only. Unless explicitly invited, which he often did with those further down his line, the king's great grandchildren ate in a separate dining room. Often Legolas or his brother, or one or more of their children, ate with the others, rather than with the king, which was perfectly acceptable. Gimli found elven genealogy confusing.

The discussion of the Elvenking's brood had Gimli wondering just how many grandchildren Legolas had, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. And did he even want to consider his friend as a great-grandfather? No, no, no...

"Seven." Legolas said.

"Pardon?" Gimli asked, his eyebrows raised at the out of the blue response.

"I have seven grandchildren. Is that not what you were pondering?" Legolas really needed to stop reading Gimli's mind. Was it possible he was related to the Lady of the Golden Wood? Legolas raised a brow and Gimli again decided he didn't want to know.

He cleared his throat, answering Legolas's question. "Yes, as a matter of fact I was wondering. Care to elaborate?" Gimli knew he would hear it sooner or later. He opted for sooner.

"My oldest son, Glassion, has two sons, Rochirar and Malthennor. My daughter, Lindaeriel, has three sons, Antion, Sídras, and Galadhon. Tirn, who you have met, has a son, Calanon, and of course, his daughter, Lainel. Lainel is my only granddaughter." He looked fondly at the lady walking at his side.

Legolas and Lainel then chattered about her cousins, while Gimli admired the workmanship of the halls they walked. The entire palace was underground, beautifully worked in caverns and hallways. As they came to the end of one large hall, Legolas kissed his granddaughter on the cheek and sent her right, while he and Gimli went left.

Gimli looked over his shoulder for a moment in confusion, then turned back around upon remembering why the lady had not joined them. Lainel, one of Thranduil's great-grandchildren, did not sit at the king's table unless invited, and it seemed she had not been asked to join them this night.

Gimli nodded to himself. Perhaps there would be enough people at the table; he could use with less confusion. Really, elves lived far to long to keep track of who had beget who!

A beautifully carved door came into view and Legolas paused outside it. "Gimli, I do not know how to prepare you for this." The elf took a breath. "The king...well, he will accept you without a thought. Despite what you may have been told, he put that incident with Thorin and the dwarves behind him years ago. My brother also has nothing against dwarves, but he is very quiet and serious since the Shadow fell on the wood. As I have been away for so long, I do not know what to expect from the two of them." Legolas chewed at his lip, looking a bit uncertain.

"I'm sure it will be fine, elf." Gimli reassured his friend with a pat on the back. "I will make sure I do nothing to provoke anyone." Indeed, he was hungry and dinner was about food, not talk.

"Just be yourself, Gimli. I will introduce everyone that is here, once you have been presented to the king."

With that, Legolas opened the door and led the way into a large room with a huge table in the center, many elves seated around it. Gimli recognized Princess Cellinn and Prince Tirn among the others, and at the head of the table sat an elf who had to be King Thranduil. Legolas looked much like his father, except Thranduil had striking green eyes.

The king stood and everyone else followed suit. Legolas made his way to his father, Gimli on his heels, and they stopped a few feet in front of him as the king turned to acknowledge his son.

Legolas bowed his head and Gimli bowed low. "Greetings, my lord." Legolas looked up into Thranduil's eyes. "It is good for my heart to see you again, Adar."

Thranduil drew his son into a tight embrace, his affection obvious and a bit surprising to Gimli who had heard tales of the formidable Elvenking. "Legolas, I am so pleased you are home once again. We feared for you." Thranduil stepped back and glanced at Gimli.

"May I present Gimli, son of Gloin, one of the Nine Walkers, and he who has become very dear to my heart." Legolas spoke proudly with a smile, but Gimli still felt his heart clench in apprehension. The last time one of his kin had stepped into these halls… Gimli tried to remind himself of Legolas's words before they entered as he bowed low once more.

"At your service and your family's, King Thranduil." When Gimli straightened, he found himself under the Elvenking's unnerving scrutiny. Then Thranduil raised a brow at Legolas.

"Legolas, I love you, son, but we have spoken of this before. You may not have any more pets!" Thranduil spoke firmly.

Legolas face turned pale as Gimli's heated with anger.

"PET! You brought me here to make me a PET!" Turning on the blasted elf, livid beyond recall since battling the enemy, Gimli would have had many more things to say if the king's laughter had not filled the room.

Legolas now cast a frown at his father. "Ada! I promised I would bring nothing else home when you let me keep the warg pup!" Gimli looked at his friend, wide-eyed for the umpteenth time that day. "I did not bring him here to _keep_ him; he is my friend. I have named him elvellon."

The king laughed harder before again eyeing Gimli, though this time his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Forgive me, Master dwarf. I did not think you or Legolas would take me so seriously. Indeed he has been gone long from my halls to forget how much I enjoy a joke. I'm afraid my son's mischievous side comes from me!" He smiled at his son who had by now turned a few shades of red. "By the way," the king continued. "Draugalu missed you greatly. She has taken to sleeping on my bed in your absence."

Gimli calmed himself as he realized it was all a joke. He even managed to smile, which was more than Legolas was doing. "And who is Draugalu?" Gimli asked his friend.

Smiling, Legolas turned. "She is my warg. That was not a joke."

Gimli's smile faded a tad. "Pet warg?" He raised a brow, not falling for it this time. "Just do not tell me you have a pet orc, Legolas. I could handle all but..." The elf's face had gone pale again, and he was swallowing hard.

Legolas frowned and swallowed again. "You don't want to meet Runkr?" The elf asked in almost a whisper.

Gimli froze. Surely...no, did he? Gimli's head felt like it would explode! An orc? "You don't!" Gimli gasped.

Legolas broke out into merry laughter and pounded his friend on the back. "No," the elf grinned back. "But the expression on your face just now, was priceless!"

Gimli glared at his friend, plotting ways to get him back. This was a side of Legolas he had not seen since Caradhras. Glancing at the laughing elves in the room, he wondered if he would ever get to eat. And sleeping arrangements? He dreaded to know what would come next.

:-:


	5. Who Was The Most Surprised

**Chapter Five**

_**Who Was The Most Surprised**_

After the interesting introduction to Legolas's father, Gimli was introduced to the rest of the family present. He met Legolas's daughter, Lindaeriel and her husband Haldoron, along with Tirn's wife Gwíllaer. Next, he was introduced to Legolas's brother, Arandur, and his wife Minuialwen, and their children eldest to youngest, Gohenor, Celaireth, and Arthon. Gimli found it interesting that both Legolas and his brother had their children in the same order, boys eldest and youngest and a girl as the middle child.

Introductions completed, they all took their seats. Gimli was seated next to the king on his left. Legolas sat next to him, followed by Cellinn and their family. Arandur and his family sat on the king's right, as Arandur was the eldest and heir to the throne.

Gimli noticed the empty place set at the other end of the table, opposite the king and he wondered about Legolas's mother. The elf had not spoken of the lady and Gimli wondered if the place was set in her memory.

That was when Legolas spoke up. "Adar, where is Naneth? I wanted her to meet Gimi as well."

_How does he do that?_ The elf really needed to stop reading minds!

Thranduil grinned and replied. "She is in the nursery with the newest elfling, my son. The little one was only born a month ago. She will join us soon."

Legolas looked at his father wide eyed. It appeared Legolas had some surprises in store as well. Gimli chuckled as Legolas responded, "But no one was expecting an elfling when I left for Imladris." He did not notice the door to the dining hall open, or the figure who entered, though Gimli did. He turned back to watch Legolas's expression.

The lady who had entered spoke, her voice soft and soothing. "Oh, but they were! We just did not know it yet, my son."

Gimli watched as Legolas turned to the lovely lady who had stepped up behind him, holding a small bundle. It was the tiniest elf Gimli had ever seen. He watched his friend's eyes grow even wider and a smile spread across his face as he took in the sight.

"Naneth! Did you..?" Legolas reached out and accepted the little one being placed in his arms. Gimli then noticed that Cellinn watched her husband with a small, almost wistful, smile. Gimli had to admit, the sight of Legolas holding a baby was very touching. Legolas was obviously an expert in the art of holding one, unlike Gimli. Dwarf babes were rare, after all.

Legolas held the bundle, taking in her tiny features with a smile, before lifting his eyes to his father in question. Could this be his sister? Was it possible his parents had been blessed with a daughter after all these years?

Thranduil stood and began to speak. "It is a great joy to welcome you home, Legolas. It is a great relief to see you well. And it is a great pleasure that I get to introduce you to this little bundle of joy!" His father paused, his eyes twinkling in that mischievous manner that suddenly had Legolas unsure. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Legolas, meet your newest daughter."

It was a toss up as to who was the most surprised. Gimli dropped his fork. Legolas stopped breathing. His eyes flew to Cellinn, who had the most beautiful smile on her face. "I wanted to tell you in front of the family. I didn't know until after we received word from Elrond of your departure. Otherwise I would have sent word. Surprise?"

Surprise? Oh, he was surprised all right! Legolas looked back at his daughter – HIS DAUGHTER! – and let fatherly love cover her. When he looked back up at Cellinn, it was through tears. "A wonderful surprise," he whispered, reaching one hand for hers. "What is her name?"

"Míreth."

Legolas grinned and turned to his friend. "Look Gimli, I have a little one! My little jewel." He beamed, noting Gimli's approval of the name.

Gimli quickly offered his congratulations, while trying to suppress the utter astonishment he felt. Legolas was not only a father and grandfather...but also had a newborn! Gimli looked down at the child in his friend's arms. She was beautiful.

"Here, Gimli. You must hold her."

WHAT?

For the first time in a long while, Gimli felt panic. Hold a baby? No! He could not!. He would break it! He shook his head at the elf, who ignored his panic and placed the elfling in his arms. He looked at the precious thing he held and felt his own eyes tear up. He was actually holding his best friend's new daughter. He swallowed the lump in his throat and offered Legolas a tremulous smile.

"She is perfect, Legolas. You are truly blessed, my friend." Gimli looked down again at the angelic creature he held. "Never have I seen a child more…" He paused at a strange sensation. Warmth seemed to radiate from the underside of the elfling and into his tunic… "Mahal! LEGOLAS! SHE WET ON ME!"

He quickly handed the now soaking wet elfling back to his friend, his face as warm as the wet spot on his shirt, as bright laughter filled the room.


	6. A Large Furry Something

**Chapter Six**

_**A Large Furry Something**_

Once Gimli was dry again, he was able to shake off his irritation at being wet upon by Legolas's tiny daughter. The evening was pleasant, and he enjoyed getting to know Legolas's family better. Soon enough, between the large meal he had consumed, and the seemingly bottomless glasses of wine, Gimli was trying to hold back his yawns. It had been a long trip from Rohan to the Greenwood, and today seemed a longer day those spent in traveling. Legolas, as always, seemed to know his mind before he could speak and offered to show him to his guest room. Gimli smiled as his friend reluctantly passed little Míreth to Cellinn before leading the way through the halls.

As they walked down a hall, Legolas pointed to a door. "Those are my rooms. If you should find yourself in need of anything, do not hesitate to ask, my friend." Gimli nodded, and Legolas led them on down the hall, stopping several doors down from his own. Knowing Legolas wished to return to his family, Gimli didn't keep him. He shooed the elf off, and settled in to his temporary abode.

His pack had already been set on a low bench against one wall, and so he fetched what he needed to clean up before bed and then pushed open another the door that Legolas had mentioned contained a private bathing chamber. He was delighted to find the halls were blessed with a hot spring, and the elves had ingeniously run piping to many chambers, providing warm water for cleansing. Having similar but superior facilities, to his way of thinking, in the Lonely Mountain, Gimli enjoyed the opportunity to have his first hot bath since they had left Edoras.

Once he was clean and dressed in a large nightshirt, Gimli crawled under the silk sheets on a large, very comfortable bed. He was sound asleep within minutes.

:-:

When Legolas returned to the dining hall, he found his grandchildren had joined the rest of the family. Míreth was being passed around amongst them, but Legolas quickly reclaimed her for himself. He needed time to get used to the idea of being a new father again. He had never expected this! He would never regret it either.

When the elfling began to fuss in hunger, both Legolas and Cellinn took their leave from the family. As they passed the guest chambers, Legolas smiled at the faint snoring coming from beyond Gimli's door. His friend had fit in amongst his kin much better than he had dared to hope.

Opening the door to their chambers and escorting his wife through, Legolas found the rooms had not changed much, except for the small room off their bedroom. It once again held a small crib. He smiled at his wife, and released his daughter to her mother to be fed while he slipped into the bathing chamber to remove the grime of many days of travel.

When he exited the bathing room, he found Míreth had been fed and now rested sound asleep in her crib. Cellinn lay in their bed, a book dangling from her fingers. He met her eyes a moment, then slid in beside her. The book fell unheeded to the coverlet as he gathered his wife into his arms.

:-:

Gimli did not know how long he had been sleeping. Only that something had awakened him, some sound perhaps? He lay silent, listening, but heard nothing. Giving up, he attempted to return to the sound sleep he had enjoyed in the large, soft bed. It was nice and warm and toasty, and he felt snug as a bug in a rug, as Bilbo used to say. But for some reason, he could not sleep. Something was not quite right.

It took him a few minutes to realize what it was. Here he lay, a lone dwarf, sleeping in a huge bed, feeling nice and snug with something large and warm curled up against his back. _Wait! Against my back? _Yes, that was the source of his unease. Something large and warm shared his bed!

He tried to ignore it. He told himself he was simply dreaming and he did not want to know of what. After the day he'd had, it would be better to not know, not to be aware of strange things in his dreams. But what if he wasn't sleeping? He pinched himself, biting his lip when he realized he was indeed awake and sharing a bed with _**something**_. Gimli fought to convince himself that Legolas owned a large cat that had made itself comfortable on his bed. Did elves keep cats? Gimli wasn't sure. A dog, then? Yes, some lone hound looking for companionship, perhaps.

Unable to sleep not knowing for sure what shared his bed, Gimli slowly reached a hand out from under the covers and reached carefully behind him. There was definitely a large, furry something sleeping behind him. He could tell it was sleeping, because it was lightly snoring. This was somewhat comforting, as it was not that different from the room and bed he shared with his brother, Grayn. Though Grayn wasn't so hairy as this beast. Or as large, he noted with a shudder.

Unable to sleep not knowing what shared his bed, Gimli carefully, so as not to disturb the thing, slid from the covers and lit a candle. That was when he noticed the door stood ajar — apparently how the creature got in.

Gimli slowly turned to take in what was sharing his room. And so it was, he found himself nose to muzzle with the warg he had awakened by lighting the candle.

"LEGOLAS!" Gimli bellowed, calling out for his friend as he tried to scramble back from the warg. In truth, he would take anyone who happened to show up in answer to his calls. The warg advanced. "LEGOLAS! HELP!"

The door to his room flew all the way open, slamming against the wall. Gimli looked up from underneath the warg, a female he'd discovered who had decided to sit on him, and cover his face with warg kisses.

Meeting his friend's eyes, after taking in the elf's appearance, Gimli decided it might have been better to let the warg pretend he was her young. _ANYTHING_ would have been better than the sight of his friend standing disheveled and naked in the doorway, his condition leaving no doubt in Gimli's mind as to exactly what Legolas had been doing prior to coming to the dwarf's rescue.

**To Be Continued…**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Never See Elves The Same

**Chapter Seven**

_**Never See Elves The Same**_

Since Gimli had now seen more of his friend than he would have liked, he was starting to think about shortening his visit. He had only promised Legolas he would stay a few days. Could two days count as a few?

He lay in the bed, Draugalu snuggled up close beside him. Once Legolas had removed her from on top of Gimli, she had whined fiercely trying to get back to him. Seeing the warg acted like an overgrown pup, he hadn't had the heart to send her out. After all, Legolas would be...uh...with his wife - _NO, not thinking that. _The warg stayed, the elf went back to whatever he had been doing, and Gimli lay considering the day he had had in the Greenwood.

Gimli's visit had not at all been what he had expected.

Therefore, he was surprised when the following day proved uneventful. Legolas took him to meet the rest of his grandchildren. He found that Legolas did not have any great grandchildren yet, but two were on the way. Legolas's brother, on the other hand, had not only great grandchildren, but great great grandchildren. It was a side of the elves that Gimli had never thought about, living to see so many generations, and still having the youthfulness to enjoy getting to know them and spending time with them. Dwarves lived longer than other mortal races but even they did not live to see so many generations of their kin! Gimli found himself a bit envious of the family the elf had around him, but he didn't begrudge the elf his kin. For all they were merry, Gimli could also see the potential for numerous headaches. Perhaps he wasn't so envious after all.

Gimli was given a complete tour of the king's halls and even had a very pleasant conversation with the king and queen. He also spent time with just Legolas and Cellinn in their quarters, with minimal interruptions from little Míreth, allowing Gimli to get to know his friend's wife. The lady matched Legolas perfectly, and Gimli could not imagine Legolas with any other. Cellinn even managed to get him to hold the baby again. This time, he was not half drowned in the process, and once again reveled in amazement at the tiny elfling.

As they sat, Gimli and Legolas spoke of the quest, going into more detail for Cellinn than she had already heard. She laughed at the antics of the hobbits, and cried at the loss of Gandalf. She rejoiced in the destruction of the Ring and beamed at hearing of Aragorn becoming the king he was born be and cried again at hearing of the new king's marriage Lady Arwen.

They were interrupted by a brisk knock. Legolas stood and strode quickly over to the door, and upon opening it, revealed his brother standing there, looking a little pale. "What is it, Arandur? Is something wrong?"

Arandur blinked and shook himself slightly. "Yes, that beast of yours is wandering the halls scratching on every door looking for you. She has already terrorized enough of us, so if you would be so kind as to keep her with you?"

A flash of brindled golden brown and grey fur slipped past both elves and into the room. Legolas met his brother's eyes and nodded, before quietly shutting the door. Draugalu settled her head on Gimli's knee, pressing her nose against one of Míreth's tiny feet where she lay still cradled in one of Gimli's arms. He lifted his other hand to pat the warg on her head, grinning at Legolas's look of amazement. They must make quite a sight!

The elf returned to his seat and they continued their conversation as if nothing unusual had just occurred.

:-:

Two days later, Gimli took leave of the elves of the Greenwood. His visit had been pleasant, despite the rocky start. One thing was for sure, he would never see elves in the same light again. They were some of the most curious and unusual, yet caring and fun-loving creatures.

Legolas accompanied his friend part of the way, to the edge of the wood. There they parted, not a sad farewell, but with promises of seeing each other again soon and frequently. Gimli continued towards the looming shape of the Lonely Mountain alone, stopping to look back after a short time. Legolas still stood there, watching his friend.

The elf lifted a hand in farewell and Gimli returned the gesture. Both friends met the other's eyes one last time, then turned and traveled home to their families.

_The End_

Sequel coming soon...Shocks in Erebor: What will happen when Legolas keeps his promise to Gimli to visit the Lonely Mountain? He will be shocked, of course, as he learns many things about his dwarf friend that Gimli failed to mention.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
